I Missed You
by MyEncounter
Summary: AU,Mature Yusuke & Botan haven't been able to be together for what feels like forever. This is how they spend their fun filled afternoon in each other's arms.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything YuYu Hakusho, that would be awesome if I did.

Note: So this is my first fanfic ever. I don't know if it was too much to try and write a LEMON for my first piece or not (yes, that is your lemon warning. So please, if you're not comfortable with sexual content, this isn't a good story for you).

Criticism is welcomed, and you can flame if you want () but praise is always nice to hear (if you mean it of course).

Please read and review! ()v peace

(( Oh yeah! I know it's not exactly described in this, but SAFE SEX people- no excuses! Always use protection! Have fun () ))

She nuzzled her face closer to his neck as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Her arm was draped lazily across his broad chest, and his were wrapped around her back, holding her tenderly.

It had seemed like forever since they were able to just lie in each other's arms. Yusuke had been busy with taking on extra work shifts and Botan had been occupied with studying for her exams. They had both missed the feeling of being close to each other.

_**Why did life have to be so damn hectic?**_ Yusuke thought to himself, his body still tense from the stressful day at school. His homeroom teacher had really laid into him again, not really sure what for though? He had stopped listening after the first few words had slipped from her sour, wrinkly old mouth. After gym class his coach pulled him aside and was still giving him shit for the last practice he'd missed. He had steamed and sputtered at Yusuke until he turned red in the face. The whole locker room could hear them yelling back and forth at each other inside the small office. Yusuke ended up throwing his hands in the air and storming out of the locker room before he said anything he would regret before this Thursday's match.

After school when he was on his way out to the parking lot, another foolish junior wanted to pick a fight, but Yusuke just blew him off. "Not today guys, I got better shit to do, and with someone way better lookin' than you fellas."

He had climbed into his car and imagined her, his Botan.

But he was here with her now. He felt her shift a little and sigh, her warm breath tickling his neck. He smiled softly and relaxed, letting everything else that had happened that week just melt away. He laid his head back on the pillow propped against the arm of the couch they laid on. "I missed you." She whispered, her soft lips caressing the sensitive skin of his neck. He looked down at her lying comfortably on his chest. "I missed you too, Baby." He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She grinned at him and snuggled close again.

_**Oh god, it feels so good to be in his arms again, I missed everything about him. His smile, his laugh, the way his bangs hang loosely in front of his eyes. **_Her hand ran over his bare stomach under his shirt, the skin tightening as the muscles flexed beneath it. He loves it when she does that, sometimes he'll even purr jokingly. Her fingertips gently traced the strong outlines of his stomach muscles. _**I missed the feel of his soft skin, his strong embrace…the feeling of his strong hands on me. **_Images and brief fantasies of their last day together darted through her mind. She couldn't help it; she always felt this underlying desire for him, a want, a need for him. She sat up and kissed him slowly, just grazing her lips across his. His eyes stayed closed but he slyly licked his lips in recognition of her kiss, his small smile giving him away. He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

She was propped up on her arm still barely leaning over him. She had that innocent, yet seductive look in her eyes, oh he couldn't resist. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand and gently pulled her to him. Their lips met in a slow kiss. He wrapped his free hand around her slim waist firmly. Botan suckled his bottom lip for just a brief moment._**Ahh, she's teasing me...**_ This riled his senses more. Yusuke shifted their bodies with ease; she was now on her back and he leaned over her, deepening the kiss. His rough hand felt her smooth skin as it gently caressed her lower back, stomach, and side. She could feel that part of her stomach tingle and get hotter. She whimpered against his kisses and it sent little shivers down his spine; she always knew just what to do to get him wanting her.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran his hand up her back and caught the clip of her bra between his fingers, and with a quick slip it was undone. She was breathing heavier and her body strained for his touch. His fingers traced the line just below her breast. She'd had enough of his teasing now. She gently pushed him back and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He then continued to remove her shirt and bra. He gazed in admiration, his eyes cascading over her figure. She laid back again pulling him down with her and pressing their bodies together to feel every inch of exposed skin.

His breath shuddered and he suckled her neck, and then licked where he had just kissed. She panted and gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued his teasing.

Then suddenly he climbed from atop her and gathered her in his arms. She giggled and bit her lip smiling. He lifted her from the couch and carried her up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

"Oaw, Hunny, Should we really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes!" He grinned wickedly at her as he touched her forehead with his own. She gasped playfully as he nearly kicked the door open with his foot.

He never broke their gaze as he strode over to his bed and laid her down. He bent down and kissed her while his hands worked her jeans and pale blue thong off her legs. When he pulled away to look at her, she did not shy away or try and hide herself like when they first began to explore the physical side of their love. No, now she was bold and confident as he drank in every seductive curve and line of her.

He stepped back from the bed and shed his own remaining clothing. He could feel the heat of her eyes fallowing every defined line of muscle all down his body. He smirked at her when her eyes wandered for a long moment on that hard and erect part of him. Rather than blushing she opened up her arms to him and he slid into the sheets with her.

His lips traced the curves he had admired only moments before, his hands explored the curve of her hips and the creamy smoothness of her thighs and "perfect ass" before they came back up to palm her supple breasts. His kisses trailed from her lips, down her neck and collarbone, to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Yusuke suckled it then flicked it repeatedly with his tongue until she whimpered and her hips swayed up to meet his. He gently sucked her nipple again and then lightly chewed it between his front teeth, causing a moan to escape her lips. After administering the same treatment to the other he returned to molding her breast in his hands and kissed her hungrily on the lips. She kissed him back equally. She could feel one of his hands wandering down her stomach, tracing tiny patterns with his fingertips, until it settled where she so desperately wanted him to touch her.

He stroked her teasingly then slipped a bold finger inside of her, and then another. Botan couldn't help but arch her back and grip at the sheets. Yusuke's eyes smoldered at the sight of this erotic woman before him. His member throbbed at the thought of being buried inside her.

"oh…oooh Yusuke!" He moved his fingers in and out of her; he added a third finger and pushed into her harder and faster until she came- trembling as he removed his fingers. He kissed her tummy then moved up to lie between her thighs and kissed her passionately on the lips. Botan ran her fingers down his back, tenderly at first and then roughly, urging him on.

"uhn…please Yusuke, I want you- all of you." she begged between kisses. "But then again, it's only fair…" She trailed one of her hands down his chest, feeling every muscle tense beneath her palm. She wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft, stroking him up and down again and again. He groaned and tensed in her grip. She continued to play with him while she planted soft kisses on his chest, neck, and ear. To control himself he gently pushed her hand aside, and she lay back on the bed.

He poised himself and pressed at her wet entrance. He moved so that just the tip of his length was inside. "Oh Yusuke, don't tease like that" she breathed. He whispered in her ear, "Alright Baby…" and with a smooth thrust he was deep within her. She cried out in pleasure. He did his best to stifle a moan. _**God she is so tight!**_ He began moving in and out of her, slowly at first but then every few he would thrust powerfully. He set a pattern, like a dance. Two or three faster strokes, then one desperately wanted deep and slow one. With every thrust Botan gripped at his shoulders tighter, raking her fingers down his back. His movements became faster and she moaned and cried out in pleasure.

"Yeah, that's my girl. I love it when you –scream-." He emphasized the last word with a hard, powerful thrust. Her legs trembled and she cried out with delight. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her in a strong embrace, keeping a slow yet steady pace with his hips, moving in and out of her. She relished in the feeling of his body pressing down on hers. All she could do was hold him and listen to their heavy breathing as she rode this tide of unequalled pleasure.

She bit her lip in an attempt to muffle her moans.

"oh, no baby, u don't think you can be quiet do you?" he moved back up to support himself on his hands. He bit his lip and grinned down at her then thrust into her powerfully over and over again until her body couldn't take it. She cried out again. As he looked down at her he saw something flash in her eyes, something mischievous. His movements slowed and Botan seized her chance.

With a quick, but playful shove, she forced him onto his back so that she sat riding on top of him. Botan leaned down to suckle his neck and nibble on his ear. Her hot breath on his skin felt like heaven. His hands gripped tightly to her hips. She sat up and began to rock her hips, riding him. Reluctantly he released her hips. She lifted herself until just his tip was inside her then she slid down onto him, taking in his entire length. This caused Yusuke to grip tightly to the headboard of his now rumpled bed. She ran her fingers over his tightened chest muscles. His arms flexed tightly as he gripped tighter to the bars, needing to occupy his hands to keep from taking control again. With each steady rise and fall of her hips a whimper of a moan escaped from him. She loved that she could entice such sounds from her man, even when he tried to stop himself. She began to move faster, raising herself up then pushing back down onto him again and again.

He panted and pushed his hips up to her.

"Uhn, oh yes baby! That's it…" he encouraged her. He moaned loudly as she flexed, tightening herself, and slowly forced herself down onto him, "ride it..!" She smiled in satisfaction from his bold reaction to her actions.

Botan steadied herself by pressing her palms to his chest. His skin was hot to the touch. Her sky blue hair was now hanging in loose strands over her shoulders and back, a bit mussed from her and Yusuke's romp. It swayed with her movements. She continued to torture Yusuke taking him right to the edge of complete satisfaction then slowing to bring him back again. She knew this would make it so much sweeter for him in the end.

His body couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be in control again. With the slightest of ease he flipped her on her back and began to drive into her over and over again. She loved it when he would demand control of her in bed.

"uh!...uuhh!...oh..harder! please..!" her legs began to tremble and her heart raced as she came closer to climax. He was right there with her. Every now and then the headboard banged against the wall but it wasn't enough to cover their cries and moans of pleasure. At last she came, and after a few more heavy thrusts, he fallowed her.

Yusuke collapsed to rest on his forearms, holding himself above her; their bodies were still pressed together. They were both panting. They stayed like they were for a moment, then he slowly pulled himself out of her and laid down, still lying between her thighs, resting his head on her chest, his head rising and falling with her breaths. After a few long moments their breathing was starting to return to normal. Botan ran her fingers through Yusuke's damp hair, giving him a loving kiss on the top of his head.

"You're hearts racing" he whispered.

"That's just what you do to me hunny." She smiled.

They stayed that way together for quite a while, just savoring the after glow. He kissed her breast playfully then sat up, climbing out of their haven. He grabbed a towel out of his closet and wrapped it around his waste.

"C'mon baby, we should wash up" he said, not looking behind him. He hadn't noticed that she had already slipped out of the sheets and come up behind him. Without warning she snatched his towel away.

"Sounds great to me." She strutted off to the bathroom, her hips swaying delightfully- all for his benefit. He just smiled and stared at her backside. "Aren't you coming?" she chirped.

Ignoring his still relatively aroused state, he grabbed another towel and made his way to the bathroom. Botan had already started the shower and climbed in. The bathroom was beginning to fill with steam, but he could still make out the silhouette of her body. He slipped into the shower with her. She was quietly humming, pretending to not notice him. A small, but sincere smile crossed his face. She was rubbing her body down with body wash; his eyes fallowed the tiny bubbles running down her back, the curve of her backside, and down her long slender legs. Yusuke wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her body to press against his front. She leaned her head back to rest against his muscled chest and he just rested his chin on her shoulder.

His hands roamed over her wet and slippery skin; over her stomach, down the front of her hips, then back up to caress her shoulders and arms. Her skin tingled where he touched. She turned in his arms and kissed him. She rested her palms on his chest and he encircled her in a strong embrace.

Their kiss was a model of their true love for each other. It was sweet and tender, but at the same time full of passion and a bit of fire. One of his hands roamed slowly up her back as they kissed. It fallowed the curve until he slipped his fingers in her hair and held her head in place. It was a long kiss, and the feel of the hot water and bit of steam only seemed to intensify it by keeping them in their cloud of bliss and true happiness.

When they finally broke apart they stared into each other's eyes, exploring the souls they both already knew so well. No words were needed. They both smiled genuinely to each other and Botan turned back to finish rinsing her hair. After she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, Yusuke washed up as well.

Botan dried her hair with a second towel and called to him, "I'll go grab a movie from downstairs to watch. Meet you back in your room sweetie." She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. Yusuke turned the water off and climbed out, dried his hair with a quick ruffle of his towel, and then wrapped it around his waist.

Once back in his room he dug through one of his drawers and found a clean pair of blue silky boxers and put them on before climbing back in bed.

"Is 'You, Me, & Dupree' ok?" Botan said as she came walking back into the room. Yusuke grinned as he noticed she had already snagged one of his white T-shirts to wear. She looked adorably sexy, the shirt riding high on her thighs as she walked. More tantalizing flesh of her backside was exposed as she bent over slightly to pop in the DVD.

"My god, you're amazing." He said as she walked back over. She smiled brightly at him as she playfully plopped onto the bed next to him. "Awe, thank you. That's so great to hear from someone as –wonder-ful-as-you," each word punctuated by a quick peck on the lips.

He chuckled at her and lifted up the blankets for her. "Come 'ere you" he smiled to her and she crawled in next to him wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head where his shoulder and chest muscle met, she fit perfectly. He laid the covers back over them and reached over to the nightstand for the remote. After starting the movie he placed the remote back on the small table and reached up to click off the light. Yusuke and Botan snuggled closer together under the blankets, both feeling completely happy and knowing very well how much they truly loved each other.


End file.
